


Day 3: Drift

by GemmaRose



Series: Lost Light Fest 2018 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Medical Examination, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: It's not that he'sscaredof getting a spark scan, he just doesn't like that the machine looks and sounds like it could kill him. At least he's got his amica to distract him, though.





	Day 3: Drift

“You know we could just check ourselves in a deca-cycle or so, right?” Roddy asked rhetorically.

“Yeah, but I want to know now.” he sighed. A spark scan wasn’t invasive, Ratchet had insisted on giving him one at the first opportunity after he officially became an Autobot, but having a loudly humming machine so close to his chassis still made him uncomfortable.

“Hey.” Roddy’s hand slipped into his and squeezed gently. “I’ll be right there, remember? And Lotty’s a pro at scanning for newsparks by now.”

“I know, I know.” he chuckled, bumping his shoulder against Roddy’s as they walked. “Doesn’t change the fact that the machine is freaky.”

“I still can’t believe you’re scared of the spark scanner.” Roddy giggled, and Drift’s finials flicked agitatedly as his face warmed.

“I’m not _scared_.” he protested. “I just think it looks and sounds like it could kill me.”

“And if it tries, I’ll stop it.” Roddy gave him an indulgent grin. Drift knocked his shoulder against his amica’s harder this time, making him stumble a step to the side. “Rude!” Roddy laughed, pressing a hand to his chest in mock outrage. It was transparently obvious that he was trying to get Drift’s processor off the scan he’d be getting once they reached Medical, but Drift didn’t mind.

“So, do you really think you’re sparked after just one merge?” Roddy asked after another klik.

“Maybe?” Drift lifted his free hand and tilted it side to side. “I’ve felt... off, these past few mega-cycles.”

“Your field has felt a little funny.” Roddy agreed, shoulder bumping Drift’s casually. “I thought it was worry or something.”

“What would I be worried about?” he cycled his optics, and Roddy shrugged.

“Being a carrier, maybe?”

“Roddy, I’ve wanted to carry since Firestarter was forged.” he rolled his optics. “And I helped you raise her, so don’t think I’m worried about being a caretaker.”

“Alright, alright.” Roddy raised his hands in defeat, and they lapsed into comfortable silence as they continued towards Medical. “If you are sparked, what’re you gonna name them?” he asked after a few kliks.

“Not sure.” Drift admitted. “Maybe...” he chewed on his lip, and Roddy’s hand slipped back into his to give another reassuring squeeze.

“Hey, you’ve got plenty of time to pick a name. I didn’t know what I was gonna call Firestarter until Anode put her in my arms.”

“And it shows.” he deadpanned. Roddy gasped, and Drift couldn’t help chuckling.

“You are so rude.” Roddy huffed, his field crackling with superficial irritation.

“Hey, still better than Whirl Jr.” he reminded his amica, and got a snort in reply.

“I’d feel bad for the bitlet if she wasn’t such an unrepentant mad scientist.” he muttered.

“You and Mags did both okay her apprenticing under Brainstorm.” he reminded Roddy.

“I know, I know.” Roddy groaned, and Drift chuckled again. “Oh, hey, we’re here.” he stopped, and Drift realized they’d reached the doors of the med-bay. Anxiety flared in his spark again, and Roddy’s field went soft and comforting where it pressed against his.

“Not too late to cancel the appointment and check ourselves in a deca-cycle.” he said softly, giving Drift’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“No.” he shook his helm. “I want to know.”

“Then let’s get it over with.” Roddy tapped the operation panel and the doors slid open to reveal the med-bay mostly empty. First Aid was over in one corner showing Holo how to properly solder mesh onto an injury with a battered Slash and Aramis, neither of whom looked repentant in the slightest for the fact that they’d beat the slag out of each other again.

“Primus, I hope our sparkling doesn’t end up like them.” he muttered, and Roddy followed his gaze to the young mech and femme who were laughing together even as First Aid lectured them.

“I’m sure they won’t.” Roddy assured him, taking a seat on the end of the medi-berth as Velocity directed him to sit in the middle. The spark scanner was just as oversized and mildly terrifying as it had been the first time he saw one, and he bit back a whimper as the part that looked far, _far_ too much like a gun barrel for comfort was pressed to his chest plating.

“Alright, now I need you to hold still for a klik while this scans your spark.” Velocity said in her professional doctory voice. He nodded, and shuttered his optics as the scanner whirred to life. Why did it have to sound like _that_? Like it was a high-powered plasma weapon spooling up enough power to punch a hole straight through his armour to extinguish his spark, point blank, guaranteed killshot.

“Hey, Drift.” Roddy’s fingers flexed against his, and he realized he’d been clutching his amica’s hand nearly hard enough to dent the plating.

“Sorry.” he mumbled, and Roddy ex-vented through his nose.

“Talk to me.” Roddy said, his tone authoritative. “How do you want to raise our sparkling?”

“Same way we raised Firestarter.” he answered automatically, and felt the spike of surprise in Roddy’s field.

“The exact same way?” Roddy asked, confusion and concern filling his field. “We gave her a lot of rules.”

“And she turned out alright, didn’t she?” he cracked open an optic shutter to look sidelong at Roddy, who seemed to be considering it.

“Well, as long as I get to be the fun caretaker this time too.” his amica flashed a brilliant smile, and Drift couldn’t help but laugh.

“As if you could ever be the one actually enforcing the rules.”

“What can I say?” Roddy shrugged, the very picture of casual relaxation. “I’m a free spirit.”

“You certainly are.”

“And, that’s your scan done.” Velocity said, shutting down the spark scanner and pulling it away.

“What’s the diagnoses, doc?” Roddy asked, letting Drift pull his hand free to rub at his chest plating. Every time, he was half convinced he’d be left with some sort of dent from the heavy medical machinery. He really, _really_ hated spark scans.

“It’s early, but... you’re definitely sparked.” Velocity said, pulling a screen out on a hinged arm and twisting it to show them both. “That’s the newspark.” she tapped a little bubble of light that bulged out from the surface of Drift’s crystal on the screen. “Congratulations, you’re a carrier.” she smiled, looking positively wistful, and Roddy grabbed his arm with both hands.

“See, Drift?” he beamed. “Nothing to worry about.”

“I wasn’t worried.” he huffed, but kept his hand pressed to the plating over his spark. His spark, and the little bundle of excess energy now orbiting it.

“Of course not. But hey, now you’ve got plenty of forewarning to come up with a name.”

“Wing.” he said abruptly, and Roddy raised an optic ridge.

“Drift, we’re both speedsters. I’m _pretty_ sure your bitlet’s gonna be one too.”

“And?” he asked, meeting his amica’s optics levelly. A miracle like this, a new life... Wing was the only truly fitting name he could think of.

“Alright.” Roddy raised his hands. “Just, you have a while before you have to decide for good.”

“I know.” he nodded, but he had no intention of changing his processor. If Tailgate could name his sparkling after a long-dead batchmate, he could name his in memory of one of the most important mechs in his life.


End file.
